


shopping

by wisteria (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wisteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes going grocery shopping, but most of the time, he'd prefer to go alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble.  
> On another note, I've nearly finished the second chapter/completion of "half hero, half man", which I got some wild inspiration to do today! (I've also got a lot more stories planned, oh goodness and good grief, eh?)

Steve likes grocery shopping, he really does. He just doesn’t so much like having to deal with whoever wants to come along.

And there’s always one person.

Tony, when Steve first said he’d like to grocery shop for the mansion, said that he could order whatever they wanted. But there was something about it he enjoyed, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it—it might, just might have been that it was normal, and that normalcy is a delicacy now.

***

Tony likes to shop because Steve “never gets the right flavor of any chips ever”, but Steve could care less, because they’re chips. So what if one time he got Cheddar instead of Cheddar and Onion, was it really such a big deal—no, evidently, it was for Tony.

Tony tugs on Steve’s shirt (“Look, look, look at these oreos oh my god please, Steve, please”), he tries to push the cart but races it down the aisles, he sneaks things in the cart (Steve now only takes him to places that are strictly markets, after the “condom incident”), and he likes to get himself lost. One time he went to the counter and demanded them to announce over the intercom that he couldn’t find his “Stevie”—Steve’s nearly come to terms with the fact that he’ll probably never hear the end of that.

Tony used to ask every time they went if he could ride in the cart, because he knew Steve would always say no. Of course, when Steve found out that he actually would hate riding in the cart, he knew it’d be a great payback next time they went. Tony bugged up to him and said “Steve, you gotta let me ride in the cart!” So, wordlessly, Steve walked around and picked up Tony and set him in the cart. He didn’t ask after that, and there were plenty pictures taken.

Basically, Tony likes screwing with Steve whenever they go, wherever they go. His dignity, clearly, is no barrier.

***

Clint’s not allowed in very many supermarkets anymore, because one time he snuck his bow into one. Steve doesn’t even want to know how he did it, but he began to shoot the cardboard advertisements that they hung from the ceiling—no one had noticed until there was an entire cardboard family with arrows forked in their foreheads, still smiling.

Steve found out after the manager did, and while he laid his apologies on thick, they said they still wouldn’t allow Clint back in.

Evidently, stores like to communicate when it comes to men with bows and arrows.

***

Natasha is calm and doesn’t talk much, and she mainly buys healthy things, like Steve. She’s rather particular with her teas and coffees, though, so they usually have to make several stops. Steve doesn’t mind much, because the places are quaint and cute and they smell like candles.

She always thanks Steve for taking her along, too, which is nice.

***

Bruce is, by far, the easiest to shop with. He delivers input (“No, no, one time Clint ate the whole bag and threw up, I don’t think those are the ones he’s talking about”) and finds what he wants right at the start, so he’s not straying and getting himself into trouble.

He also explains what certain things are, or what they’re made of, or what the point of them is.

He likes the same teas as Natasha, so rarely do they have to stop anywhere else.

He thanks Steve for taking him along as well, but really, it should be Steve thanking him.

***

Thor—well, he’s Thor.

He grabs as many poptart boxes as he can hold and then some; he likes Gatorade as well, but only the red kind, so he tries to clear the shelf of it. Thor wants to push his own cart and he fills it up with so much junk it makes Steve’s stomach hurt just looking at it, but he nearly always gets it all, because you can’t just say no to Thor.

All of the clerks find him positively amiable, and he charms them out of every free sample.

Steve’s careful to steer him away whenever he strays too close to the bakery, because one time he locked eyes with a Barbie cake—the one where the skirt of her dress is the cake part, and he went positively nuts. He said that they ought to try that with the dolls they all got of themselves, and that they should get the cake as an example.

Steve got him the cake, but he ate most of it before anyone else could see. Steve figured it was for the best.

***

There are, of course, times when everyone wants to go. 

Steve likes to sit those trips out. 

 


End file.
